Anatatowatashi no Sakugo o Shūsei Suru
by Lovely Madness Melody
Summary: /!\ YAOI. Bon ben voilà, juste un petit One-Shot Gai x Shū  qui s'intègre dans l'anime. Ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu jusqu'à l'épisode 6 ne lisez pas ça peut spoiler  un peu  j'espère que vous aimerez cette toute première fic sur Guilty Crown


**Titre**** : Anatatowatashi no Sakugo o Shūsei Suru (****あなたと私の錯誤 を修正する****) ****Pour réparer mon erreur**** auprès de toi.**

**Manga : Guilty Crown**

**Rating : M bien sûr**

**Pairing : Shū x Gai**

**Blabla**** : Je suis pas sûre de vouloir faire une suite, parce qu'au vue de ce qui se passe dans l'épisode 11 (je me tais au cas où je ferais du spoil)... enfin bref quoi, j'suis totalement dégoûtée, et la suite dépendra de l'épisode 12... si y a pas de suite je pense que vous aurez deviné si j'aime la suite ou pas ^^**

**Bref pour l'instant considérez ça comme un One-Shot, je mettrais une annonce sur mon profil si jamais la fic devait se poursuivre, ça dépendra des review je pense. Juste pour que vous situiez l'histoire, elle se passe durant l'épisode 6 avis aux amateurs et allez regarder ^^ (non non je ne fais pas de pub XD ). Aussi je suis ravie de constater que je suis la première personne à poster une fic sur cet animé tout bonnement génial, et je m'étonne que personne n'en ai eu l'idée avant, c'est vrai quoi...**

**Je précise, avant tout, et si vous ne lisez pas cette note c'est bien dommage, que Undertaker ça signifie ****croque-mort**** .**

**À Zangiaku Ojō-sama**** : et oui c'est une fic avec Gai ! NA !**

**À ma génialissime classe de crétins : je veux que vous mesuriez toute l'étendue de ma perversité, alors une bonne fois pour toute, j'écris ce que je veux, que ça vous plaise ou non et votre avis j'm'en passe allègrement ! Il n'y a rien à ajouter.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Anatatowatashi no Sakugo o Shūsei Suru<strong>**

Gai releva la tête quand il entendit la porte du fourgon s'ouvrir. Le message « Inori : certification » s'afficha sur l'indicateur situé au dessus de la porte et les pas du visiteur résonnèrent sur le sol métallique avant de s'arrêter quand celui-ci s'assit.

-Cela faisait longtemps que rien de tel ne m'était arrivé, commença Gai. Dans quel but je fais tout ça ? Si tu veux tout savoir, c'était tout ce que je pouvais faire pour garder mon visage de leader.

De l'autre côté de la paroi, Shū attendait la suite, perplexe devant cette phrase à laquelle il ne comprenait rien, lâchée comme ça.

-Juste après l'attaque du Leucocyte, Kyo était encore vivante, continua Gai.

Les souvenirs de cette après-midi resurgirent des tréfonds de la mémoire du leader des undertakers.

_Le bruit assourdissant de l'explosion, l'odeur de mort, de chaires carbonisées, la brûlure des flammes qui rongeaient les carcasses de bâtiments et de véhicules, les cris et les pleurs, et au milieu du chaos assourdissant, il y avait Kyo, étendue au sol... cette gamine qui malgré tout continuait de lui sourire alors que lui se contentait de la regarder agoniser en silence. Elle lui souriait, d'un sourire si franc et confiant. Ses lèvres commencèrent à bouger et le murmure qui en sortit lui était pourtant parfaitement audible au milieu de la cacophonie infernale qui régnait en ce lieu de désolation._

_Gai-san... Merci beaucoup. Je me souviendrai toute ma vie que vous m'avez dis que...vous aimiez ma voix..._

_Elle continuait de sourire alors qu'il sortait lentement son revolver de sa poche pour le braquer directement sur son front_

_Toute ma vie..._

_Ses yeux froids étaient rivés sur cet être qui lui offrait toute sa confiance si aveuglément mais pas un seul instant il ne flancha._

_Gai-san…_

_Une unique larme coula sur sa joue. Elle avait la voix nouée par l'émotion mais ça il ne pouvait s'en soucier._

_Et il pressa la gâchette. Sans hésitation aucune. Longtemps, le bruit de la détonation retentit comme un coup de tonner dans cette sinistre atmosphère._

-Elle souriait. Elle était heureuse que j'aille bien... contente d'être la seule à mourir, débitât-il en ramenant ses mains contre son front, les épaules courbées. J'ai donc commencé à me demander... « Tsutsugami Gai est-il quelqu'un qui peut rembourser leur sacrifice ? Na devrais-je pas être meilleur que ça ? »

Shū releva la tête, étonné, perplexe fixant la parois derrière laquelle se trouvait Gai.

-Je suis un homme si inférieur que je les laisse tous croire, dit il alors en se prenant le tête dans les mains, en proie à une douleur intérieur qui devait le torturer plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. En vérité je ne suis rien... je devrais être le premier à être expulsé...

Shū se leva alors et ouvrit la porte vers le compartiment voisin, alors que Tsutsugami levait les yeux vers l'arrivant qu'il croyait être Inori. Il vit alors Shū en train d'enlever son gant en latex et le regarda avec des yeux ronds sans comprendre ce qu'il faisait là. Pourquoi c'était l'identification d'Inori qu'il avait vu sur l'écran et Shū qui se tenait alors devant lui ? Pourquoi ?

Il se ressaisit, et recolla sur ses lèvres son éternel sourire hypocrite, regardant le petit brun par dessous ses cils.

-Espionnage, hein ?

Il se releva et avança vers le lycéen. Un pas, deux pas...

-Tu as de bons hobbys.

Il fit encore un pas avant de chanceler et d'aller taper dans le mur, grimaçant sous le choc qui se répercuta dans tout son bras.

-Je ne voulais pas entendre ça, répondit alors Shū les yeux baissés et le cœur gros. Je ne voulais pas voir ce Gai là.

Il avait envie de pleurer, jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'il puisse être aussi vil, aussi peu soucieux des vies qu'il avait entre les mains.

-Quel genre d'homme pensais tu que j'étais ? Demanda le leader en faisant la moue. Tu as compris maintenant ? Je perds confiance et m'énerve, et laisse les autres me gâter.

-Inori, aussi ? S'inquiéta le brun d'une voix blanche.

Gai le regarda, étonné qu'il s'inquiète plus pour la jeune fille que pour lui alors qu'il venait de lui avouer qu'il s'était servi de lui, avant de finalement lui répondre :

-Exactement, d'une voix décidée d'où transpirait le mépris.

Le sans de Shū ne fit qu'un tour. Il se précipita sur Gai et l'attrapa au col avant de se faire repousser violemment contre le mur par le leader du groupe terroriste. Le crucifie que celui-ci portait toujours autour du cou vola sous la brutalité du coup et tomba aux pieds des deux hommes qui semblèrent ne pas s'en soucier outre mesure.

Le lycéen revint à la charge mais avant d'avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit, Gai alla lui ficher un coup de poing dans le ventre qui lui coupa le souffle, avant de lui envoyer une droite en plein dans la mâchoire.

Le goût métallique du sang envahit le bouche du plus jeune qui sentit sa colère enfler, à l'instar de sa rage et de sa soif de justice pour Kyo. Qui était-il, lui, pour oser prétendre mener ces hommes et ces femmes vers leur liberté alors que le seul chemin qui les attendait menait tout droit à la tombe ? Comment pouvait-il les laisser croire à ses mensonges et encore réussir à dormir la nuit ? Comment pouvait-il lui même croire à ses mensonges ?

Alors il hurla, littéralement, et il leva son poing contre le blond. Il voulait le frapper. Le frapper, pour lui faire mal, pour lui faire comprendre comment ça faisait mal, pour qu'enfin il apprenne à se soucier de la vie de ceux qui lui accordaient leur confiance. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il s'énervait. Et il balança une droite dans la joue de Gai.

Celui-ci semblait sonné. Comment en était-il venu là ? Pourquoi se mettait-il dans des états ?

-Tu penses que je peux assumer la vie de chacun et ne pas ressentir son poids ? Demanda-il droit dans les yeux au garçon qui restait interdit devant la témérité de son geste. Je ne veux pas être indifférent. Je veux être digne des sentiments de chacun, assénât-il à Shū qui sentit son cœur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine.

Le blond se détourna et alla là où son crucifie était tombé. Lentement, il s'agenouilla et tendit la main pour la reprendre. Derrière lui, l'adolescent s'était tourné et observait son « chef » dont tous les muscles tremblaient, agenouillé devant ce minuscule objet auquel il semblait porter un attachement certain. Conscient qu'il avait mal, et vidé de toute colère, il s'avança, et après s'être agenouillé à côté de l'homme, il ramassa le petit objet en argent qu'il posa dans la paume de la main tendu de son propriétaire.

-Je vais aider, moi aussi, dit-il en regardant Gai dans les yeux.

Bien qu'il ne comprit pas pourquoi, cette remarque lui fit plaisir au delà de ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer, au delà de la simple satisfaction d'avoir réussi à convaincre un pion de plus. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas envie de le considérer comme un pion, ça allait plus loin que ça, il voulait gagner sa confiance et ne jamais avoir à la trahir, il voulait... il voulait... il voulait tant de choses, et pouvait en obtenir si peu.

-T'es vraiment un idiot, répondit-il simplement.

-Peut-être, mais peut-être que comme ça tu deviendras plus humain... Gai...

Shū se pencha alors vers Gai et, lentement, sous ses yeux, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

_C'est agréable_, pensa l'Undertaker sous la douce caresse de ces lèvres, qui ferma les yeux pour s'immerger totalement dans la volupté de l'instant, se laissant aller au flot de sensations qui l'entraînait haut dans les sphères du bonheur.

_Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire, Shū ? _Se demandait le lycéen qui en dépit de ses interrogations n'arrivait pas à se détacher de cette bouche tentatrice, comme si une force invisible le poussait en avant, toujours plus près de cet homme, toujours plus près de ce corps chaud, ce corps chaud aux yeux si froids, ces yeux si froids qui en dépit de toutes les apparences, dissimulait une âme torturée par les regrets et la culpabilité, aux nuits hantées par le souvenir de ces gens qu'il avait mené à la mort.

-Shū... qu'est-ce que... tu veux... me dire ?

Il ne le savait pas... comment aurait-il pu expliquer ce qu'il était en train de faire... lui d'habitude si raisonnable et si raisonné, voilà qu'il se mettait à faire les choses sans savoir ce qui le poussait à le faire, comment s'expliquerait-il lui même ce qu'il était en train de faire. Comment pouvait-il répondre ? Devait-il seulement répondre ? Il n'en savait rien. La seule chose qu'il savait, c'est que tout au fond de lui naissait ce désir étrange. C'était quelque chose de totalement nouveau et qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler.

Et ce n'était pas sur Gai qu'il fallait compter pour arrêter ce qui se passait car, totalement enivré qu'il était par le doux parfum de la peau de Shū il était incapable de réfléchir correctement.

-Shū... Shū... Shū... ne cessait-il de répéter contre les lèvres du jeune garçon.

Bien vite, il domina le baiser et s'engouffra avidement dans la cavité chaude et douce de l'adolescent, emmêlant sa langue à la sienne, la faisant danser à une vitesse folle, puis se rétractant pour aller mordiller doucement sa lèvre. Au moment où il commença à lui enlever sa veste pour pouvoir poser sa bouche dans le creux de son cou, il lâcha un gémissement intense qu'il s'empressa d'étouffer de sa main, l'air visiblement choqué par le bruit de pure luxure qu'il avait laissé s'échapper.

Il sourit contre la peau pâle et sans jamais s'éloigner de la veine de son cou, il alla chercher la main de Shū pour l'écarter et laisser s'échapper ces gémissements dont le plus jeune avait honte.

-Shū, laisse moi t'entendre... lui susurra-t-il en remontant jusqu'à son oreille.

Le lycéen regarda à travers ses cils cette main qui tenait la sienne et enlaça leurs doigts; ceux de Gai étaient plus rugueux que les siens mais aussi plus longs, plus fins et plus musclés. Ils enserraient les siens avec force et douceur, tantôt rudes quand il l'embrassait, doux quand il le serrait tout contre lui.

-Gai...

Il se cambra quand une main froid se glissa sous son T-shirt et alla se poser sur sa hanche. Le contacte électrisant se propagea dans tout son corps, lui procurant une délicieuse sensation de chaud-froid.

-Haaa... Gai...

-Je sais, Shū...

Il retira sa veste au garçon en nage, rompant quelques secondes leurs baisers, puis il souleva son haut et avisa les deux petits boutons roses pâles qui fleurissaient sur sa poitrine. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de les prendre en bouche et de les mordiller pour le faire hurler de plaisir jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus assez de voix pour le faire.

-Gai...

Doucement il avait passé le bout de son pouce sur la pointe érigée de Shū, pensant que ça ne lui ferrait pas plus d'effet que cela mais à entendre sa voix gémir de plaisir, ça devait procurer au jeune homme des sensations dont il n'avait pas idée. Il perdit le peu de self-control qui lui restait et se jeta avidement sur cette poitrine ni musclée ni chétive, à la peau pâle et douce qu'il s'empressa de rougir de ses baisers, aspirant ces tétons durs et roses, les léchant, les pinçant, les mordant, les aspirant...

Il sentit les mains de Shū s'agripper à sa veste et la tirer vers le bas, aussi baissa-t-il les bras pour le laisser la lui enlever. Le vêtement glissa tout le long de ses bras et alla échouer au sol, à leurs pieds.

-Shū... Shū... ne cessait de murmurer l'Undertaker en l'embrassant langoureusement.

Il entrepris de lui ôter son pantalon, défaisant lentement, sensuellement, le bouton puis la braguette de celui-ci, le faisant glisser le long de ds jambes fines et musclées du lycéen.

Puis, du bout du doigt il effleura la bosse dure formée par son caleçon, en se réjouissant des sons qu'il entendait sortir de ces lèvre rouges et gonflées. Finalement jugeant que le bout de tissu était trop gênant, il l'enleva aussi, frôlant en même temps le membre tendu de Shū qui gémissait de plus en plus fort.

-Shū, je vais... te faire te sentir bien... à moins que tu ne le veuilles...

-Gai... fais moi tout... ce que... tu veux !

-D'accord...

Il présenta trois doigts au garçon qui les pris en bouche et tout en le regardant de manière provocante, entrepris de les lécher avec application, ce qui eut pour effet d'exacerber le désir et la tension déjà présente chez le blond. Une fois que celui-ci jugea ses doigts assez humides, il les retira de la bouche de l'adolescent pour venir l'embrasser alors que sa main descendait toujours plus bas vers ses fesses, jusqu'à frôler son intimité, qu'il caressa doucement avant d'y introduire un doigt long et fin.

Contre sa bouche, Shū grogna d'inconfort quand à l'intrusion, mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de souffler et en introduit tout de suite un deuxième, puis un troisième et effectua des mouvements de ciseau afin d'écarter les chaires et faciliter la suite des opérations.

Il se releva, portant à moitié l'adolescent et, ses doigts toujours plongés en lui, il le plaqua face contre le mur, lui dans son dos, son souffle chaud lui caressant la nuque.

-Gai... gémit-il encore une fois.

-J'arrive... Shū...

Et il retira ses doigts pour se positionner face à l'entrée encore inviolée du brun et d'un coup de reins sec et violent, rentra complètement en lui, arrachant un cris de pur douleur au garçon qui laissa échapper quelques larmes face à cette sensation d'inconfort. Il se sentait écartelé de l'intérieur, déchiré.

-Gai... ittaï

-Désolé Shū... s'excusât-il en lui embrassant le cou.

Il attendit patiemment même si ce fourreau si étroit entourant son membre menaçait de lui faire perdre le contrôle de minutes en minutes, caressant en ce moment le membre délaissé du brun pour lui faire oublier la douleur.

Sous lui, Shū, accoudé à la paroi métallique et glacée sentait refluer cette impression de déchirement au profit d'autre chose, comme un feu liquide se répandant peu à peu dans son corps et chassant toute autre chose.

Il voulait le sentir au plus profond de lui, qu'il le fasse se sentir vivant, il voulait lui appartenir de tout son être... sans savoir pourquoi.

Et puis enfin la douleur s'estompa complètement. Collé contre le mur, une main tentant vainement de stopper les gémissements qui sortaient d'entre ses lèvres, il balança ses hanches à la rencontre de celles du blond qui le pris à bras le corps et le pilonna avec force, mais douceur.

Tous deux continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que la jouissance les prennent, avant de s'écrouler, à bout de souffle et en sueur sur le sol froid du fourgon.

Shū se blottit plus encore dans les bras de l'Undertaker et tandis que celui-ci parsemait son cou de baisers légers il baissa la tête tout en murmurant :

-Je suis désolé, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

-Y a pas de mal, j'ai adoré ce qui s'est passé... Shū.

Le jeune garçon piqua un fard et enfouit son visage dans ses bras comme s'il eut voulu disparaître à tout jamais.

-Te moques pas de moi !

L'Undertaker se retira de l'ante du lycéen et le retourna dans ses bras pour pouvoir le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il contempla un instant les suçons qui ornaient sa peau pâle, ses lèvres rougies et gonflées et son antre d'où s'écoulait son propre sperme comme de fines rivières blanchâtres. Rien qu'à cette vue il durcit à nouveau et son membre se dressa fièrement sous les yeux de Shū dont les joues rougirent encore un peu plus si c'était possible avant qu'il ne baisse la tête mort de honte.

-Shū, murmura le blond tout en lui attrapant le menton pour le forcer à le regarder, ne regrettes rien.

-Nan mais j'ai... je sais pas ce que j'ai fais. C'est tout. Je... j'ai... j-... commençât-il à stresser.

-Chuut Shū, dit-il en posant un doigt rassurant sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de parler. Je suis très content de ce qui s'est passé, Shū, je ne regrette rien.

Il s'approcha de son visage et effleura avec douceur les lèvres du brun, juste pour le caresser comme une faible brise l'aurait fait, avant que Shū ne se jette littéralement sur lui et ne se mette à l'embrasser furieusement, se frottant avec hardeur contre lui. Il ne cessait de murmurer son nom entre deux baisers, de sa voix éraillée d'avoir trop crié et gémit. Il descendit le long de son corps jusqu'à se trouver face à son membre tendu et le pris entièrement en bouche, s'activant avec application à le lécher, le pressant entre sa langue et son palais, décuplant chez son partenaire des sensation qui le firent crier de plaisir. Jamais celui-ci n'aurait cru Shū capable d'une telle chose, lui si gentil, timide et effacé.

Il était content, quelque part, d'être le seule à l'avoir vu ainsi, vivant, sensible, à fleur de peau et si réactif.

-Shū ! Promet moi... de ne jamais montrer... cette facette de ta personnalité... qu'à moi ! Lui demanda-t-il en ahanant, ses mains crispées dans les cheveux bruns du garçon.

Pour toute réponse, Shū mordit légèrement sa virilité, raclant doucement la chaire et amenant le bond à la jouissance. La semence envahit sa bouche, son goût salé, un peu métallique le surprenant sur le coup, mais la gardant, il se redressa à hauteur du visage de Gai et entrouvrit la bouche, dévoilant ce qu'il y avait recueillit avant de tout avaler sous les yeux ébahis du Tsutsugami.

-Tu... mais...

Shū encra ses yeux dans les siens et sourit, une délicieuse couleur rouge imprimée sur ses joues.

-C'n'est rien, Gai.

-Shū !

Le jeune garçon se mit à rire. Doucement. Emplissant le camion d'un son doux et apaisant, résonnant comme un millier de carillons. Puis il se mit à genoux et attira son amant contre lui, le serrant contre son cœur, son visage en fouit dans la masse de longs cheveux blonds.

-Gai... je... je ne sais pas quoi penser, déclara-t-il soudain sérieux, c'est qu'une impression, je sais pas si je sais vraiment ce que c'est mais... je pense que je t'aime...

Gai, qui voulait prendre le garçon dans ses bras suspendit son geste. Que venait-il de dire ? Je t'aime ?

Il avait l'impression d'avoir rêvé. Jamais il n'aurait penser entendre ces mots de Shū, mais ça remuait au fond de lui quelque chose de très ancien. De l'amour ?

...

OUI !

Oui il l'aimait. Pas simplement parce qu'il lui offrait son corps ou sa confiance. Il l'aimait... et ne savait se l'expliquer. C'est peut être ça le plus beau, non ? Na pas aimer quelqu'un pour le physique ou le niveau intellectuel qu'il a, l'aimer juste parce qu'il le faut. Parce qu'on le ressent. L'aimer parce que.

Il serra le corps du garçon et blottit sa tête entre ses bras fins, son oreille posée contre son cœur, écoutant ses battement réguliers.

-Moi aussi, Shū, je crois que je t'aime. Et je ne me l'explique pas.

Il laissa le silence s'installer, simplement blotti contre le corps fragile de l'adolescent, et ne le rompit que quand il se souvint du motif de leur dispute.

-Shū , je t'en pris, ne me juge pas sur ce que je fais en tant que leader des Undertakers. Je sais que je suis horrible, mais je veux faire au mieux pour qu'un jour ceux pour qui nous luttons vivent sans la menace du GHQ au dessus de leur tête. Je ne fais pas toujours bien je l'admet, mais je fais au mieux.

-Je le sais, mais laisse les autres t'aider à faire le moins de morts collatérales possible. Chaque vie sauvée est importante, ne fais pas comme si elle ne l'était pas.

-Alors aides-moi. Shū, j'en peux plus, j'ai l'impression de tout faire de travers. Aides-moi. Je t'en prie.

Le jeune Ouma le serra plus fort contre lui et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Je serrais là, Gai. Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra.

-Merci, Shū.

Celui-ci ramena l'un de ses bras vers celui de Gai et pris sa main dans la sienne, enlaçant ses doigts aux siens, scellant un pacte silencieux avec cet homme qui lui offrait son cœur en échange du sien.

_Parce que je t'aime_, pensa-t-il en fermant les yeux, se laissant gagner par le sommeil.

_Pour réparer mon erreur auprès de toi, je serais prêt à abandonner tout ce que je suis. _Et lui aussi s'écroula de fatigue, Shū entre ses bras.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, un petit Lemon sans prétention sur un de mes manga préférés (surtout parce que j'adore Gai) dites moi ce que vous en pensez surtout ^^ (une review, une review, une review, une review)<strong>

**Je ne sais pas encore pour la suite vu que j'ai pas encore vu (trouvé) l'épisode 12... :/ (j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment)**

**Donc bref !**

**Tout de suite : pas d'omake désolé ^^**

**Lovely : Nan je rigole**

**Gai : Doit y avoir erreur sur la personne.**

**Shū : Euh oui sûrement ! Tu crois vraiment que je vais lui tomber dans les bras alors qu'il a lâchement assassiné Kyo !**

**Gai : Parce que tu crois que j'avais vraiment le choix ?**

**Shū : Ben bien sûr que tu l'avais !**

**Lovely : Coupez ! C'est pas dans le script ça les mec ! Merde ! Soyez sérieux quoi !**

**Gai & Shū ****(****en chœur) : On prends une pause !**

**Lovely ****(****regarde l'équipe de tournage) : Bon ben 5 minutes de pause les mecs !**

**L'équipe**** : On est des filles Lovely !**

**Lovely : Oh gomen !**

**Bon ben voilà, mon équipe s'est mise en grève, elle a pas apprécié que je l'appelle les mecs, donc je suis obligée de vous passer ça en post-production... (fait chier)**

**Donc maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à vous dire à la prochaine, sûrement dans _Réparer les blessures du passé_. Ja na.**


End file.
